The Lonely Girl Next Door
by We Are The Stuff Of Legends
Summary: /AU/ James is the bad boy of Hogwarts. Elizabeth Wood is the lone wolf who is James' current obsession, haunted by her childhood bullying memories. James will go to any extent to get Elizabeth but never expected to fall in love. James/OC OC/OC -HIATUS-
1. Prologue

****

**Omg! Omg! It's a new Harry Potter Story! Kya~ I'm super, super excited, cause this one will show James' more mischievous and playboy side. Elizabeth is kindda the nerd in the story, but she's rich...so...you'll get it as the story goes on. If you already haven't figured out, this is an Elizabeth x James story. Elizabeth is a character that I created. She is the daughter of Oliver and Katie Wood (one of my fav. 1st gen. couples)...**

****Also, a HUGE, HUGE, HUGE dedication to RoseAmongstThorns for being the only one who responded to my plea. For those of you who don't know, I wanted someone to make a cover for my story Broken Hearts and Promises. If anyone is interested, please PM (post message) me if you need details. I want James, Elizabeth, Rose, Scorpius, Al, and maybe Lily on the cover; the title is optional. That was my first James and Elizabeth story, and I must say that I truly enjoyed writing them. I dunno why...I guess it's cause I can relate to a lot of the stuff (excluding magic xD) So anyways, enough of my rambling and ON WITH THE STORY!

**~TCW**

* * *

Prologue:

A little black haired girl sat on the swing. She felt like a lonely gray wolf, which had lost its pack. She felt so very alone, and the fact that her mother and father were probably playing Quiditch again didn't help the fact. The little girl looked about 7 years old, yet she was very mature and independent. Her black hair flowed down to her mid back. Her eyes were a shining pool of cerulean blue and her plump pink lips were pursed in contemplation. 2 little children suddenly came towards her. They looked around 4 years old, and had the same black hair, blue eyes. One was a little girl, the other a little boy. They seemed to be wailing and crying, pointing to their mouths and stomachs. The 7 year old black haired girl gazed at them with motherly love.

"Elizabeth, come inside and make dinner! Your father and I are going out!" Cried a brown haired woman. The brown haired woman, Katie Wood, stood outside the terrace in the backyard of their mansion. The little girl, now known as Elizabeth, seemed to stiffen a little, but managed to keep her composure. Now if you're expecting some maid to make the dinner you're wrong. Elizabeth Katie Wood, was not only mature for her age, but was very talented. She knew how to cook, clean, do the laundry, and even play a little Quiditch.

"Elizabeth, some new neighbors are coming over for dinner. Please have it ready by the time your mother and I come back," Oliver Wood, Katie's husband, added. Elizabeth mumbled something in reply and hopped off the swing to head inside.

A little beyond the premises of the Wood mansion, 5 people were getting settled into their new home. Well...two people were, at least.

"Ha ha, can't catch me! Can't catch me!" a little orange haired girl cried as her two brothers chased her around. The girl looked around 4, one brother looked around 6, and the eldest brother looked about 7 years old. Their mother, a pleasant orange-haired lady, looked particularly strict.

"Lily, stop running around! Albus, James, stop encouraging your sister!" she snapped. The eldest immediately stopped running, but the younger boy continued to run.

"Al, watch out for the wall!" the mother screeched, and just then, a loud sickening crunch could be heard.

"Ginny, what is going on?" a man with jet black hair groaned. It was apparent he hadn't gotten much sleep; possibly because he was up all night trying to catch run away fugitives. The woman, whose name was Ginny, groaned.

"Harry James Potter, can you control your kids?" she asked. Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh no, that's your job!" he laughed as Ginny indignantly stood up.

"Harry James, you're an Auror! You can control fugitives from ASKABAN yet you can't control your own kids?" she shrieked. Harry laughed.

"All right, all right, Ginny, keep your pants on," he chuckled, kissing her on the cheek. He pulled out his wand and created his patronus. The three children immediately stopped and looked at the silver figure in awe. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Get ready in an hour. We've been invited to dinner by our new next door neighbors," she shouted as she entered the kitchen.

The doorbell rang and Elizabeth ran to get it. As she opened the door, her eyes widened to see the guests her mother invited. Looking down, she also realized she was still in her apron and had a bandana on her head. Her face turned bright red.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs.-" she paused, not knowing their name.

"Potter," the woman replied and Elizabeth's mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish. Her mother had invited the _Potters_? Why hadn't she been informed? She blushed even brighter.

"Please come in, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. The kitchen is straight ahead and to the left. She quickly ran upstairs to change.

Oliver and Katie came in a few minutes after the Potters had settled into the kitchen. Of course, no one had any idea who was who. So, to say that it was a surprise when all 4 adults saw each would be an understatement. When Oliver and Katie entered the kitchen, they stood shell-shocked. When the Potters looked up, they jumped out of their seats.

"Oliver?" Harry incredulously breathed. Oliver grinned timidly.

"Harry!" he greeted, his grin broadening. Ginny looked between them.

"Katie? You married _Oliver_?" she squealed as Katie blushed.

"Yea...and I see you married Harry, Ginny," Katie laughed as the two girls hugged. James looked back and forth.

"Mum, Dad, you guys know each other?" James asked; his voice was full of confusion. Harry nodded.

"This is my old coach, Oliver, and my old teammate, Katie," Harry replied. "And you must be pretty rich to have a maid in your home," he replied. Oliver and Katie looked at Harry in confusion.

"We don't have a maid," they replied in unison. Just then, Elizabeth walked in. All eyes were on her. She was wearing a striped collared shirt and a skirt that flowed down to her knees. Her long black hair was pulled back in a headband. Oliver and Katie smiled at their daughter.

"Oh, Harry, this is our daughter, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, come say hi to the Potters," Katie said to the blushing couple. How could they have mistaken this girl for a maid? Well...the clothes she was wearing before...Elizabeth walked over to them and smiled impishly.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Elizabeth Wood, and this is my brother Aaron, and my sister Simone." Elizabeth said in her high pitched kid voice. Harry and Ginny were astounded by this little girl. She seemed so mature; why couldn't James be like that?

"Where are your rags?" James rudely asked, and Elizabeth's face flushed a dangerous red.

"I was cleaning the house, thank you very much. Did you really expect me to wear my _evening clothes_ when cleaning the house?" she snapped.

"James!" Ginny snapped as Katie snapped, "Elizabeth!" Elizabeth looked down.

"I'm sorry mum. I'll get the dinner," she said timidly and scurried out of the kitchen. Ginny looked at Katie.

"I really need to learn how you control your kids," Ginny laughed as Katie smiled. Elizabeth came back in, her face normal again, and her smile confident and friendly. A few minutes later everyone began to eat.

"Katie, this dinner is amazing! Did you make it yourself?" Harry asked, his eyes widening. A small voice interrupted them.

"No, Mr. Potter. I made it, actually," Elizabeth shyly interrupted. Harry almost choked on his food. Katie smiled proudly.

"And it's wonderful dear. Oh, look at the time! We have to run to Quiditch practice. It was so nice seeing you Harry, Ginny," Katie hurriedly called as she and Oliver left the house. Harry and Ginny looked at Elizabeth and her siblings. Elizabeth excused herself.

"Well, I guess dinner is over. Thanks so much for coming over! It was a pleasure having you! Do you need me to show you the way out?" Elizabeth asked. Ginny smiled and stood up.

"That's all right sweetie. Do you need any help cleaning up?" she asked the younger girl. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No thank you. I can do it myself," Elizabeth replied. James smirked.

"Wow, are you sure you aren't a maid?" he asked. Elizabeth flushed and glared at him.

"Yes, I'm quite sure!" she snapped. James rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to call you Cinderella," he declared. Harry and Ginny watched their eldest son in horror.

"Then I should call you Prince Ugly!" Elizabeth growled. James gasped dramatically.

"Ugly? I'm the most handsome guy in this world!" James retorted. Elizabeth scoffed.

"In your dreams, _Potter_," she huffed and started to usher the family of 5 out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, it was a pleasure having you here. Now if you excuse me, I have to go wash the dishes and put my brother and sister to bed." Elizabeth snapped, not at all sounding pleasant and happy. Lily smiled up at the girl.

"You want to come over sometime?" she asked. Elizabeth seemed to calm down when she saw Lily, and her eyes seemed to fill with motherly affection.

"No thanks. You all seem like a nice bunch, but I'd rather not taint my dignity with _arrogant people_," she glared at James and stomped upstairs as she heard the door close. "Geez, I really hate that kid."

* * *

**Ehehe so as you can see, James and Elizabeth have already gotten off to a rough start! Also, I'm thinking of doing a sequel to Broken Hearts and Promises, which will mostly focus on Al. The title I have debating in my mind is My Heart Calls For You or something corny like that =P ehehe :) So anyway, what did you think? Good, bad, horrible? I really, really, really need your insight for this story because I already have the first chapter and a half written...so if you like it, review! If you don't, review! I NEED FEEDBACK SO CLICK ON THE LONELY REVIEW BUTTON FOR SOME COOKIES :D**

**~TCW**


	2. James: The Bad Boy of Hogwarts

**So I absolutely love this chapter cause I get to make James Potter look like a dick ;) LoL! anyway, here's the long awaited chapter. Yea, I'm making this agnst...but hey, I kind of like it like this, and I think you guys will too. Anyways, don't forget to check out my blog!**

**http: / / xxroseofdeathxx .blogspot .com**

**^ without spaces of course!**

**~xxRoseOfDeathxx**

* * *

Chapter 1: James, the stupid playboy

* * *

The Gryffindor common room in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was filled with squeals as a certain brown haired boy walked in. His hair was a normal boy hair cut, which reached to his ears. It was short, with some falling on his gorgeous and flawless face, and gleamed in the sun. The boy flashed a pearly white smile, which sent the girls swooning. The only one not swooning was 15 year old Elizabeth Wood.

She had grown over the years, with her hourglass figurine, her gorgeous, thin, legs, and beautiful model face. Her hair was pin straight and slung over her left shoulder, and she was currently engrossed in her favorite book. Suddenly the book was grabbed from her hands. It took her but one second to look up and see a smirking James Potter. Elizabeth growled and spat an unladylike curse word.

"Give me the book, James," she said in her sugar sweet voice. Some were watching in awe as she defiantly stood her ground. James' smirk broadened.

"Go out on a date with me?" he asked, flicking his hair. Elizabeth scoffed.

"I'd rather kiss a troll," she spat, then made a beeline for her book. All the girls gasped; no one ever said no to James Potter. James, who apparently thought the same thing, moved it out of her grasp.

"Come on babe, just one date!" he crooned. Elizabeth stomped on his foot. He cringed in pain but didn't let go. Elizabeth punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He gasped and let go of the book. Elizabeth simply smiled, grabbed her book, and sat back on her comfy seat.

"When hell freezes over James. That's when I'll go out with you," she growled and settled back into a peaceful posture and began reading again.

* * *

James leaned back on the headboard of his bed. How dare that girl say no! He was _irresistible_ and _no one_ said no to James Potter. He scoffed. James didn't even know why he was mooning upon this subject. There were tons of girls who were willing to go out with him. Why, he would even go a step further. Of course he wasn't a virgin anymore. James smirked smugly to himself; there were so many hot girls in Hogwarts, that it was impossible _not_ to go intimate.

"Dude, who was the chick I asked out?" James asked his best mate, Lance. Lance shook his head.

"Dunno mate, but she was hot! But the hottie has no friends, apparently. She's like a sexy lone wolf," he smirked then chuckled. James shook his head at his best friend. He and Lance had been best friends since first year. They had been through everything together. They also shared a passion/love for girls/women. Of course James was the #1 player and bad boy in his year. He'd even admit it. His current goal was to date every single girl in his year. James sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever, let's just start our homework," James sighed and the two of them got up and picked up their books.

* * *

"So tell me why you hate my cousin again?" an orange haired girl asked for the millionth time. Elizabeth sighed and moved her hair onto one side of her shoulder.

"Because Rose; he's a pompous, selfish, arrogant jerk who thinks he's all that just because of his looks. He thinks that he can get any girl to melt in his arms just with one smoldering look and because he and his best friend _STOLE MY HOMEWORK OUT OF MY HANDS AND STILL HAVE IT!_" she exploded. Rose smirked.

"And cause he's number 1 in the class," she practically sang and broke off as she felt Elizabeth slap her arm lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, that reason too..." Elizabeth grumbled. "But the only reason he's number one is because he steals and copies other people's homework every day! But I need my homework! That essay is due tomorrow and it's worth half my grade!" she wailed. Rose sighed and got up.

"Come on; let's go have a friendly chat with my cousin,"

* * *

"James Sirius Potter!" Rose screeched and James jumped out of his seat.

"What the bloody hell? Are you _trying_ to murder me?" James gasped and Rose punched his arm.

"Give me the homework," she sighed, putting her hand out. James crossed his arms and shook his head defiantly.

"I'm doing my own homework," he protested.

"I know you're copying," Rose said.

"Says who?" James scoffed. He arrogantly flipped his hair and nonchalantly leaned on the table. Elizabeth walked forward.

"Says me and unless you want to get beat up again, I suggest you hand me the essay," Elizabeth growled, her eyes flashing. James seemed to shrink under her glare and handed her essay over. Elizabeth punched him again and left mumbling random curses under her mouth and smirked as she heard him wail in pain.

As she walked back to the common room, she was lost in thought. From the moment she heard the name James Sirius Potter, she had flashbacks from eight years ago when her family had invited the Potters to dinner. She had been astounded, to say the least, when she met James face to face. The two had bickered over almost everything and it wasn't a surprise that James didn't remember her after eight years or so. Every year they had been in Hogwarts, and before she had moved away, James and his stupid friends would make fun of her for no apparent reason. Elizabeth was obviously sick of it, but she knew there was no way to stop it. They, mainly James, had terrorized and bullied her, causing her to retreat to her house.

That was practically the whole reason Elizabeth hated James. He had everything he wanted; a loving family, parents who were by his side his whole childhood and a house where everything seemed comfy and not vastly empty. And in spite of that, he still took advantage of it. The black haired girl darkly chuckled as she thought about her house. At times, she couldn't even call it a house. It was more of a prison that resembled a black hole. She was so alone and being in her own house scared her. Elizabeth loved her two siblings dearly but they really didn't help soothe the pain. She loved them like they were her own children. It was then that Elizabeth realized she was at her room. Shaking her head and ridding it of the dark brooding thoughts, Elizabeth walked in and got ready to go to bed.

The next morning, it was DOTDA class and James and Elizabeth were partners. Elizabeth and James walked up, bowed, and walked back to their original spots. They turned around. Elizabeth glared daggers at James, the thoughts of last night rushing to her. Arrogant, pompous, self-centered, good-for-nothing, lying, cheating...chains of words were swarming her mind as she bared her teeth at him and growled a low growl. His signature smirk was etched onto his flawless face and his normally aloof body was unusually straight. Elizabeth knew that this was a class that he took extremely seriously, yet he was number two in the class while she was number one. And this was one time where she was going to prove that she deserved the top spot.

"Wingardian Leviosa!" Elizabeth screamed and James' wand flew out of his hands and into the air. "Avio!" she cried and a flock of white birds shot out of her wand.

"Reducio!" James countered and the birds became small. Everyone was watching the duel by now.

"Rictusempra!" Elizabeth smiled and James started laughing hysterically as the tickling spell hit him. James continued to laugh and laugh. Through his laughing spell, he managed to yell out a spell.

"Slugulus Eructo!" James laughed. Elizabeth panicked.

"Furnunculus!" she countered and the spells hit each other. Elizabeth burped then started to retch slugs as James laughed. But he suddenly sobered as a girl screamed and he looked into a nearby mirror to see horrible boils appear on his face.

"Get her a bucket!" someone screamed as Elizabeth continued to vomit slugs. James began to moan.

"My face! My beautiful face!" he started to scream. The guys started to laugh since James always stole the girls away from him. James continued to scream about his 'wonderful, beautiful, face', not even giving the retching Elizabeth the time of day. Then everyone started to laugh at Elizabeth since they found her retching slugs amusing.

"This isn't funny! Stop laughing this instant! Don't you guys know that something horrible can happen if she doesn't get the right medication? She can probably go unconscious or something worse!" Professor Defensor shrieked. "Lee, Gregory, get them to the infirmary!" the professor snapped and the two students immediately took James and Elizabeth to Madame Parvati.

* * *

Now cured from his boils, James guiltily watched the girl next to him retch the slugs. It had been going on for two hours now. He thought back to the time his father told him the story of how his Uncle Ron had gone through the same thing. His father had claimed it had only lasted for about an hour. James looked at her once again and flipped his hair. Her forehead was covered in sweat and her skin was pale and pasty. She moaned and dipped her head back only to fling it forward once again. James winced at her retching and closed his eyes.

"Are you going to stop anytime soon?" he asked and the sickly black haired girl snapped her head up. Her eyes were full of anger as she took in the one again arrogant cocky face. His arms and legs were crossed and his eyes were half lidded.

"Shut the bloody hell-" she gasped as she retched once again. "-up Potter. No one bloody likes you. Don't you have other people to terrorize?" she snapped and James cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you still here?" she growled as she noticed that he hadn't moved an inch. James smirked once more.

"I felt guilty, so I decided to stay. You know, join the pity party," he chuckled to himself but sobered when he saw Elizabeth's icy glare. It wasn't like her normal glare, but it was much meaner and it made his insides shiver. James noticed her fists were clenching then opening then clenching again. She blinked a few times as she attempted to calm herself down to no avail.

"I don't need your damn sympathy. Now go screw around with a girl or something," Elizabeth growled and James had the impression that she was part werewolf since she liked to growl so much. Her auburn gold eyes had turned into chips and her glare seemed to penetrate James' body.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave for now. But I'll be back," he winked and Elizabeth rolled her eyes once more, wondering why she was cursed to have James of all people terrorize her on a daily basis.

-0-Flashback-0-

_A little black haired girl was swinging all alone on the rickety old swing in the park. The crisp autumn breeze ruffled her hair and the vibrant red and orange leaves shifted as the branches groaned. The girl closed her eyes and swung, imagining that she was flying, far, far, away from her horrid life. Her once neat hair now flapped behind her as her legs pumped her and made her swing higher. Suddenly the picture broke and the once serene park was now filled with laughter as she caught a face full of dirt. The little girl stood up and rubbed her eyes for dirt had gotten in them. Her knees were full of scratches and her elbows and part of her knees were bleeding. Her hair was full of leaves and was tangled and her clothes were ripped. The people laughed again._

"_Oh look, it's the little baby who has no friends!" a boy with equally dark hair cooed and mockingly rubbed his eyes and made whimpering noises. The little girl growled lowly. The boy's friends laughed like idiots. "Going to go home a cry to Mummy?" he cooed mockingly and the little girl got tears in her eyes, not because of them, but because thinking of what she could have done if her mother wasn't home. The boys once again howled in laughter at her dirt encrusted face and the little girl immediately wiped her eyes with her muddy sleeve..._

-0-Flashback-0-

Elizabeth now walked more briskly, ignoring the calls from Rose and Scorpius, Rose's crush and the son of Draco Malfoy. Her eyes were burning and she furiously rubbed away the oncoming tears. Her throat constricted and she fought to suppress her sob. Elizabeth tried to distract herself, for she had sworn to never cry again, but instead found herself drowning in the memories of her horrid childhood.

-0-Flashback-0-

_The little girl sat in the bathroom as she applied rubbing alcohol to her cuts and wounds. The bathroom she was currently in had a window that faced the house of her next door neighbor, the boy and his friends who had just bullied her in the park. She applied more of the alcohol and let her five year old siblings put band-aids on her. She smiled and ruffled their hair. _

"_Lithabeth?" the little girl asked, obviously not pronouncing the name right because she had a lisp. The girl who was now identified as Elizabeth looked down at her kid sister who was like a carbon copy of her. The little girl had the same exact black hair only shorter and more curlier and her body build was the same; they even had some of the same facial features. The only difference was that the younger of the two girls had her father's eyes instead of Elizabeth, who had her deceased grandmother's eyes. _

"_Yes, Simone?" Elizabeth answered at Simone who was looking up at her worriedly._

"_Why do you have all these cuts?" she asked and Elizabeth looked down for a moment before looking up embarrassedly. _

"_I sort of fell down while I was at the park. Nothing happened here while I was away, right?" Elizabeth panicked and the little girl nodded, completely buying the excuse, and answered with a 'nope' with the 'p' popping at the end. Simone's twin brother shook his tiny head and Elizabeth averted her gaze back at the floor once more as she realized that her little brother didn't buy her excuse. _

"_But you have cuts everywhere on your body Elizabeth!" he exclaimed and Elizabeth sighed deeply, trying to calm the boiling anger inside of her. _

"_Ok, I'm sorry I lied, Aaron. I tripped! I tripped three times and I got these cuts! Are you happy with my answer?" she snapped but regretted it as the sensitive Aaron hung his head down, his dark brown hair casting a shadow over his eyes. "I'm sorry...I'm just...never mind. Go play with the kids next door, ok? Be careful though," she warned and the two kids nodded, bounding away. Elizabeth waited until they left then sank down on the floor sighing, wondering why she was cursed to have James Potter terrorize her on a daily basis..._

-0-Flashback-0-

Elizabeth darkly chuckled and shook her head. It was a question that she never ceased to keep asking herself. Why would James, James _Potter_, make fun of her daily. Only here, it seemed worse. She was like a _thing_, a _possession_ that was fun to 'toy with'. No, indeed, Elizabeth was not oblivious to the fact that guys only like her because she was good looking. It had never really occurred to her that this was true, but she knew that people would never want to be her friend if they found out who she really was. Elizabeth sighed again, feeling the tears coming again. She hung her head down as she half-heartedly picked up the novel she was trying to read and waited for the next day of torture to come.

* * *

**Wow, major angst. Didn't realize it until I read it over...but I still like it! Read and Review! :) I have midterms next week so I'll update as much as I can before I start cramming (which I'm already doing)**

**~xxRoseOfDeathxx  
**


	3. The Cliche Bet

**So sorry about the late update! I've been working super hard on the other stories though I know that that's no excuse. So Elizabeth's cousin's name is supposed to be Katherine. Sorry if you see Cassie or Cass because I changed it in the middle. Anyways, hopefully you aren't too mad about James being a dick ;) And I hope that Elizabeth's nightmares aren't too childish or rash. It's kind of like a child scarring thing, especially child bullying. I was watching the Demi Lovato interview yesterday and I saw how child bullying can get to someone and scar them for the rest of their lives. For example, Demi became bulimic and started cutting herself when she was 11. So please don't disregard the nightmares like 'oh, these aren't child scarring or anything' Just know that for some people it doesn't do any harm, but for others, it cuts them really deep. So anyway, enough of my insistent rambling...enjoy!**

**~Deepika  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Cliché Bet**

* * *

James sighed as he stared at the words dancing across the page in his textbook. How that Elizabeth chick did it for fun, he finally learned her name (score for him), he would never learn. He stared once again at the words, hoping that they would stick in his mind. James was honestly bored to death and was just about to doze off. He gasped violently when the book in front of him slammed shut. James turned around and gasped for air when he saw a rust haired boy with a smirk plastered on his face. "James Potter, I have a proposition for you."

* * *

"Ly, stop it!" Lily laughed as her blonde haired third year best friend tickled her. Elizabeth watched them in amusement. Lysander Scamander was the son of Luna and Rolf and had a brother, who was in his second year along with Lily, Lorcan. Second year Lily Potter was the youngest Potter and James' precious little sister. She had dyed her hair to a black with red highlights and cut it shoulder length. She was quite short for her age, but her intellect and radiant personality made up for it. Elizabeth chuckled again as she shook her head and continued on her way to the common room. She had finished her work, surprisingly, and was now ready to study then relax for the rest of the night.

"Elizabeth?" Rose called from the other side of the corridor and ran towards Elizabeth, her footsteps creating loud echoes on the stone floors. "Wait up!" she called as Elizabeth continued walking. Said girl slowed her pace down and allowed the younger student to catch up to her. Rose panted as she finally caught up to Elizabeth. "So how are things with you and James?" she asked and Elizabeth frowned. Rose's grin faded. "Still no good?"

"Well...he's arrogant, I'll give you that. He thinks he rules the world and gets everything he wants," Elizabeth hesitantly replied and Rose looked at her.

"I'm sure that's not true!" Rose retorted but Elizabeth shook her head. Her eyebrows crinkled in frustration. Rose looked at the older student confusedly. "Seriously, he's not some spoiled kid. I know him; he's my cousin..." Rose defended her cousin. Elizabeth groaned.

"Rosie, you just don't get it! How many times have you really thanked your mother and father for being there when you grew up? Or for helping you with Quiditch or your studies? You guys take advantage of your parents! You don't _know_ how it feels to take care of two kids just like you're their mother. Rose, I cook, I clean, I do _everything_ your mother does and it's not easy. I'm not trying to be mean. I'm just saying that James, and even you, take your family for granted. Listen, I'm not trying to be a bitch or a wise sage, but just please, consider that and think about it. I have to go."

* * *

"A proposition? What _kind_ of proposition?" James conceded while cocking an eyebrow. Lance just continued to grin maniacally. James shook his head. "Mate, I swear, if this is one of your 'who can eat the worst flavored jelly bean' I'm so not doing this."

"Oh no...this is better," Lance triumphantly replied and James looked at his best friend with mild interest. Lance took this as a sign to go on. "So you know that Elizabeth chick?" Lance prodded and James reluctantly nodded. Elizabeth, the only girl who said no to him. The only girl who had the audacity to stand up against him.

"Yea, what about her?" James impatiently snapped and Lance chuckled.

"What if I said I can make you about a hundred galleons richer?" Lance smirked and James' eyes popped out.

"I'd say, you're on!"

* * *

Elizabeth walked into the Gryffindor common room as her stomach began to churn. She didn't know what, but there was a bad feeling in her stomach. She was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice the looming figure ahead. "Oof!" she yelped as she landed on her bottom. The figure chuckled and stuck out their hand. Elizabeth immediately knew it was a boy because of the body build. The black haired beauty grasped it and hauled herself up. "Thanks, I'm uh, sort of clumsy," she chuckled. Her chuckle faded as she realized who it was. "Oh, it's you," she cleared her throat and untangled their hands.

"I, uh, wanted to apologize for yesterday...the things I did were uncalled for," the boy hesitantly replied as Elizabeth snorted in disbelief.

"Honesty James, do you really expect me to believe that?" she asked with her arms crossed and James squirmed a little and shuffled his feet.

"Well...honestly, no. But I just wanted you to know," he smiled and Elizabeth looked away awkwardly.

"Um, well, ok?" Her eyebrows furrowed and started to walk away when James called out to her. "What?" she asked as she turned back around.

"Can you...help me with my homework?" he mumbled, but Elizabeth heard and sighed but then laughed.

"So that's why you were being so nice to me before. Well, alright, as long as you don't copy. Got it?" she threatened and James nodded before the two went on the couch.

* * *

"You beat him up, just like that?" James exclaimed and Elizabeth nodded, laughing. James gaped. "I've got to admit it Elizabeth, you really are something. I mean, how many girls can beat up their older cousin when they're just seven years old?" Elizabeth smiled but it was brief for she had remembered their rivalry. Painful images appeared in her head, replaying her moments of torture when James bullied her around. James noticed that she had started to get up.

"Elizabeth, where are you going?" he cried then mentally berated himself for sounding like a complete and total moron. She looked at him, her gaze far less friendly than it was a moment ago.

"You're done with your homework so I'm going. I suppose I'll catch you later," she added with distaste and James tilted his head sideways, feeling more confused than ever.

Elizabeth practically ran out of the room and finally stopped to catch her breath. She felt betrayed and hurt as she took in James' face. She felt a pulse of anger as the images kept on coming in flashes. James' seven year old body smirking, her petite body falling to the ground as she was bullied and punched, being tormented every moment she was outside. She wildly looked around as her body collapsed onto the common room couch and sobs racked her body. The tears cascaded down her face as she tried to keep herself calm.

"Elizabeth!" a voice cried and Elizabeth faintly heard footsteps rushing over to her. She groggily opened her eyes only to find herself face to face with a dark haired brunette with a wild expression on her face. Her blue green-speckled eyes were full of concern and her body was looming over the black haired beauty, casting a shadow on her. "What the bloody hell happened? The last I checked, you were flirting with that Potter boy!" Elizabeth's eyes flashed as she heard the name slip of the girl's tongue.

"Katherine Marie Belle, don't you _ever_, and I mean _ever_, mention him to me!" Elizabeth snapped and the girl, now identified as Katherine stepped back, looking quite intimidated, yet furious at the same time.

"Don't tell me what to do Elizabeth Katie Wood!" she retorted, sounding just as heated. They stared at each other then broke out into smiles, Katherine falling onto the sofa while hugging Elizabeth. "Now Lizzie, tell me what's wrong," Katherine giggled, pretending to put on glasses and holding a mock notebook. Elizabeth looked down.

"Well darling cousin, I think I'm falling for James Potter and I don't want to," she admitted and Katherine's mouth dropped open. Elizabeth took note of this and rushed on. "I mean...sort of like, not like, fan girl like, but a sort of like I've only had for one person. And...oh Kat, I've never told anyone this..." Elizabeth shrunk with each word, which made Kat worried, since this was making Elizabeth afraid. Her black haired cousin took a deep breath. "You know how you used to visit and I had those bruises and cuts everywhere?" Katherine nodded and Elizabeth closed her eyes briefly, only to open them again. "I...it was James Potter. He bullied me and terrorized me every day until I ran back home.

"But oh god, it hurt Kat; it hurt so badly. Every day I would go to the park hoping to get some peace and quiet but James ruined it every time. I would be swinging and he would push me off. I would slide down the slide and he would make sure I landed face front into a glop of mud. I would be making sand castles in the sand box and he would deliberately crush it and then laugh at my face. I couldn't take it anymore Kat, I really couldn't. And one day, I had had enough and I refused to go to the park anymore. Simone and Aaron wanted me to take them, but I couldn't...I was sure James would be there, hoping to beat my little siblings up, and oh god Kat, I don't know what to do!" Elizabeth was sobbing and taking short breathes as she relived her horrid childhood once more. Her knees were brought up to her chest and her head were buried in them. Her long black hair draped over her face, hiding the tears from unwanted visitors.

By this time, Katherine was fuming. She slung her dark brunette hair over her shoulder and angrily stood up. "That's it! I am finding that boy and I'm making him pay!" she growled but Elizabeth stopped her.

"Please don't Kat...I don't want him finding out," her voice was soft, but carried out throughout the empty room. Kat looked at her cousin in rage.

"Lizzie, how could you say that? He tortured you! Even now, I know you're still afraid. I know you have a phobia of parks, which I know is James' fault," Katherine tried to reason but Elizabeth continued to cling onto the sleeves of Kat's robes.

"Please, no, I'm begging you!" Tears swam in her eyes again and threatened to fall before Katherine finally sighed and sat down, pulling her cousin into her chest and rubbing her back soothingly.

Katherine suddenly heard voices and then heard the door swing open as someone said the right password. Katherine looked up, and to her dismay, were the evil devils themselves. Before her eyes, James Potter and Lance Rutter standing and smirking in unison. Katherine looked down to see Elizabeth sleeping peacefully after reliving her horrible childhood. The brunette glared at the two boys, who weren't phased at all. Lance smirked as he took in Katherine's appearance, as did James.

"Katherine, darling, might I say you look extremely ravishing today?" Lance nodded politely as Kat glared.

"No, dear Lance, you may not say. What you just said is pretty much a euphemism for 'I want to get you into bed tonight'. So my answer shall stay no; now why don't you guys go and find a couple of girls to screw around with and leave my cousin alone," Kat mocked and Lance smirked, leaning closer into her. Soon, she could smell his pleasant cologne mixed with mint. His eyes were half lidded and his rust colored hair fell onto his face, casting a shadow near his eyes. Katherine kept her glare up, but could feel the temptation boiling up to her surface.

"I'll get you someday," he winked as he flicked his hair and Katherine gasped, hands on her hips. Elizabeth groggily stirred and the three fourth year students turned around.

"Kat, what's going on?" her voice was thick, laced with sleepiness. James sniggered and Elizabeth's puffy red eyes glared at him. "Something funny Potter?" she snapped and James cleared his throat in an attempt to conceal his laughter.

"Just your appearance, Wood," he retorted and Kat watched Elizabeth's face fall a little. Kat knew that even when they were younger, Elizabeth always hated people making fun of her looks. It upset Kat knowing that though Elizabeth was strong, it was just a glass mask that she wore to endure the endless teasing that was forced upon her.

"Just fuck off you two. Maybe if you stopped acting like bloody man whores and actually started becoming decent men, you prats would probably have girlfriends by now." James and Lance immediately stopped laughing and glared at the black haired girl. She sleepily smirked and pushed the two boys to their rooms. "Go and don't come back," she snapped and then stomped to her own room, Katherine hot on her trail, giving occasional glares at the two boys.

* * *

-0- Flashback -0-

"_Ha ha, look at the girl with no friends! What a loser!" a high pitched voice sneered. _

"_Stop it! I do so have friends!" the black haired girl snapped and the high pitched voice haughtily laughed along with his friends. _

"_Really? Then where are they?" he smirked as he celebrated inside, knowing he had caught her in a corner. "Ha, I knew you didn't have friends! Who in the right mind would be friends with an ugly girl like you?" _

"_They'll be here Potter," Elizabeth glared but James kept laughing. The boy wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. _

"_Don't you get it? You're nothing but a _

"_worthless" _snap_. _

"_ugly" _snap.

"_good-for-nothing" _snap.

"_FREAK_" crack.

_If metaphorical things could be heard, then you would hear the cracking of Elizabeth's heart as James laughed at these words. They cut deep where no one could have ever cut. Her small hands clenched the dirt surrounding her as she took in the appearance of her worst nightmare. James bent over and shook her, making her head bobble around. She tried to squirm away, but nothing was working... _

-0- Flashback -0-_  
_

Elizabeth stopped for a moment; there was no shaking in this memory...

"...Elizabeth!" a voice screamed, shaking her body back and forth. Elizabeth groaned as she came back to her senses. Sweat plastered the hair to her face and she tried to control her shaking body. "Oh bloody hell Elizabeth; I thought I would have to cast a spell on you to wake you up! Don't you ever do that to me again!" Katherine scolded her younger cousin (by a few months), while hugging her tightly. Elizabeth managed a shaky laugh as she feebly sat up. Katherine sat next to her, hugging her tightly.

"I-I..." Elizabeth began but exhaled a puff of air. Her brunette cousin looked at her.

"You've been having nightmares," Katherine stated and Elizabeth looked down, caressing her head in the palms of her hands. "It's ok to show weakness,"

"No it's not; especially not for me. I need to be strong and I can't let any emotions get in the way," Elizabeth shook her head wildly and brushed through her hair with her fingers, as if trying to get rid of the past conversation. Katherine shook her head at her cousin's stubbornness.

"All right, but if you need me, I'll be in the Hufflepuff Common room." Katherine gave a fleeting stare at the black haired beauty and walked out.

* * *

James glared at the retreating backs of the two cousins. His blood boiled when he heard the haughty tone of the older cousin, Cassidy- Katherine, Lance was quick to correct him with that. James had not fail to tease his best mate about falling for the older cousin, though Katherine was still a fourth year. Lance would always be a Casanova but when it came down to it, he still harbored feelings for his childhood friend.

James, on the other hand, had not known Elizabeth for very long. He still remembered an event almost eight years ago, when he and his family had gone for a dinner with some famous people and he had acted like a spoiled brat. It made James laugh for he had changed since then, from his opinion. He wanted that money, he knew he was going to get into that girl's head. And, to do that, James would have to act as civilized as he could just to get her in bed. A devious grin danced on his lips. Oh, this was going to be a challenge-and if there was one thing James Potter loved more than girls, it was challenges.


	4. Nightmares

**Hey guys, what's shakin'? Haha, sorry it's been so long but I haven't touched this story in a while due to my other pending stories. But since I'm almost finished with Poke Reunion _and_ I've actually had this chapter written out for quite some time, I decided to post it before you guys start a riot and come to my house with pitchforks and torches. **

**So in this chapter, we kind of get a little more insight to James' horrible antics subsequently leading to Elizabeth's fear of parks, which will play a role later on. I particularly like the ending of this chapter and I like having a double kind of romance love triangle going on. One being Chris, Kat, and Lance (which you guys will see later on) and the other being James, Elizabeth+her demons, and another person who only the keen people will have caught mentioned in a previous chapter. So...yup, that's all I have to say about this chapter. Please enjoy and don't hate me too much if it takes a bit more time for me to update this story; I'm trying my best, honest!  
**

**Now enough of my insistent rambling and let's get on with the chapter!  
**

**~Deepika  
**

* * *

Chapter 3- Nightmares

* * *

"_Loser, loser, loser," the voice taunted, sending the young Elizabeth down into the never-ending spiraled abyss her confused mind had created. "Why do you even bother coming here? Bet your parents make you come here because they can't stand you either!" the voice laughed and she curled up, knees hugged to her chest, rocking back and forth. The body came close to touch her and with skilled expertise, the hands pushed her over and sent her sprawling to the ground. Two tears fell out of her eyes and dampened her cheeks as the merciless laughing continued, making her ears ring. _

"_STOP! JUST STOP IT!"_

She woke up with sweat plastered all over her forehead, dampening her black hair and causing it to stick onto her equally sticky neck. Heart pounding, eyes wide, lips pale, she gripped the cotton sheets firmly between her palms and fingers and took deep breathes, darting her eyes from side to side. The demon inside her was growing strong, threatening to consume her from the inside out. Feeling bile rise in her throat she conjured up a bucket and retched, using all her energy to remain quiet, in fear of attracting unwanted attention. In the dead silence of the night, the clock up above her head rest ticked slowly, its rhythmic beat helping to slow down the fast pace of her heart. Glancing up, she realized that it was only three am and no one would be awake to help her or make her feel better.

There was a shift and a small groan heard from the lump that was across from her and she closed her eyes and lay down on her bed, hoping that the momentary lapse of noise would just pass. As expected, it did and she sat right back up in her bed, trying to claw the images out of her head. Tattered, bruised, and hurt- she choked back an oncoming sob. There was a painful wrench in her heart like something had been tore out and scattered into oblivion, never to be seen again. The dark moving object below scared her, the evil creature copying her every movement and seemingly making the emotions worse as it somehow found its way into her body, casting an eclipse over her tattered heart. Clenching her fists, she lay back down on her side, curling up into a fetal position, hoping that the insomnia would just pass and that one day, her nightmares would disappear.

* * *

Wrapping her arms around the boy, she buried her face in his chest, hoping all the pain would somehow just disappear; allowing everyone to act as if it never existed. He quietly stroked her hair, wishing that all the sadness would go away, for it was casting a looming shadow on everyone, foretelling misfortune. The fourth year sighed; she hate being weak like this. If she was like this, how could she protect her cousin? How could she act like the responsible, older sibling if she couldn't take care of herself in the first place? Shaking her head, she withdrew from her haven and gazed at him, affection apparent in her blue-green eyes. He gazed right back, happy that she was at least feeling a bit better.

"Chris?" One word broke the silence and the whole atmosphere eased up. Her voice seemed hoarse in the morning and they were sitting together, cuddling, and enjoying each others' presence. He flicked his golden hair back and leaned towards his counterpart, causing her to flush and lean backwards.

His right hand found its way to the back of the nape of her neck. His left hand gently grasped his shoulder as he leaned in and his lips found their soulmates. She giggled into his mouth, both of them enjoying the moment of happiness. It was as if the world was slowly dissipating, taking their troubles and insecurities along with them. Lips in synchronization, it was as if the angels were singing and a thousand violins were playing their romantic tune. Slowly and reluctantly, they broke apart and she got up, pecking his lips once more before going to find her cousin. "I'll see you later Chris- love you," she smiled and stalked out of the room, the boy staring after her.

"See you later Kat. Love you too..."

* * *

Elizabeth yawned and rubbed her dark rimmed eyes as she desperately tried to stay awake. She had had another sleepless night and this time, it was taking its toll on her. Katherine sat by her side, her presence enough to soothe the startled and shaken black haired beauty. Leaning back on the couch, she thanked the Lord that it was a Saturday and the only thing she really had to worry about was finishing her homework, half of which she had already done.

The nightmares were really getting to her. Ever since James had shoved his ugly head into her business, the horrible childhood memories had resurfaced, causing her to be afraid of even closing her eyes, even it was just for a second. Getting up and stretching, Elizabeth made her way down to the Great Hall where the possessed cups and plates were arranging themselves and the food had already begun to appear. Elizabeth caught the eye of Lily who was sitting next to Lysander, sitting next to Lorcan who was next to Simone, her sister. She smiled, noticing the content grin on her sister's face. She sat herself in the far corner and felt the atmosphere around her grow cold as a person approached her. Glaring, she turned around and saw James Potter looming over her.

"Can I help you?" she asked but was interrupted by an oncoming yawn. James looked over, and was worried as soon as he saw the dark circled under her eyelids.

"Are you ok?" he blurted out and she turned around looking surprised.

"Um, yea...I'm ok, why?" she asked, feeling extremely awkward. James looked around and took a seat next to her.

"Well you look _really_ tired and I'm worried," he admitted and Elizabeth smiled slightly, feeling oddly touched.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Besides, don't you have some other girl to flirt with?" she patronized him, though this time it was less harsh. James let out a faint sigh.

"Not in the mood. Can I sit with you?" he asked and Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"The great James Potter wants to sit with a mere civilian like me?" she mock-gasped and smirked as James sheepishly smiled.

"Ah...the way you talk about me makes me sound like a horrible person," he admitted and Elizabeth rolled her eyes, moving aside to give him a place to sit.

"James, you may not know it, but you _are_ like that. And I hate people like that which is exactly why I refuse to give you the time of day. I'm not stupid you know. I know you go around school, sacking girls everywhere you go, taking pride like it's some kind of sport. And frankly, to be honest, it's sick," Elizabeth replied, shocking James.

"Is that really my reputation?" he incredulously asked and Elizabeth nodded, picking at her food. "Ah, my mum and dad would freak if they found out about it," James laughed slightly sighing.

"James Potter? You've got some nerve coming over here after what you've said to Elizabeth these past few days. What in the world are you doing here?" a voice demanded. The two fourth years turned around to see Katherine Belle staring at the boy with a livid expression on her face.

"I-uh-come in peace?" James offered and Katherine huffed, making her way around to the other side and taking her place, her glance warily shifting from her little cousin to James. "Listen, I've already apologized but I'll say it again. I'm sorry for treating your cousin like that; it was wrong and stupid. I was acting like a pig and I hope you can forgive me," he smiled and Katherine rolled her eyes, menacingly rolling up her sleeves. James audibly gulped.

"Kat!" Elizabeth hissed and the older girl childishly stuck out her tongue. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her cousin's antics. "Sorry about cousin dearest James," Elizabeth scoffed and James nodded his head, his confidence dissolving little by little.

"James, yo, mate!" another voice called and Katherine growled under her breath.

"What is this, the social gathering of the year?" she snapped as the rusty haired boy approached the table, a wide grin on his face. "Like I asked this rat a few moments ago...what the bloody Barron are you doing here Lance? Are you and James glued to each other that one follows wherever the other goes?"

"Oh don't get your panties tied up into a knot Katherine. Just calm down and give us a chance." Lance rolled his eyes and the two boys sent angelic grins towards the brunette who merely hmphed and turned away seething. Those boys were up to something and she made it her personal mission to find out what.

"Don't get my panties in a knot? Tch, now I know you boys are up to something. I've got my eyes on you...and Crysithium has her eyes on you too; let's not forget her head can rotate so she can see everything that goes on," Katherine snarled, referring to her owl that she loved dearly. Lance rolled his eyes, slumping forward onto the table.

"I'm tired. I don't want to go to potions. It's boring," he whined and Elizabeth kicked his legs under the table.

"Will you stop complaining? Honestly, I don't know what it is about you boys," she glowered. "Anyway, come one Katherine; let's get to class. I really don't feel like dealing with guys like you," Elizabeth stuck out her tongue and the two girls walked away. Lance turned towards James, a smirk evident on his face. James' face imitated his, although the Potter boy's was a bit strained.

"You're really getting to her. The great Elizabeth is finally cracking for Potty," Lance chuckled as James rolled his eyes. "And if I'm not mistaken, it seems like you're falling in love with her too," Lance's smirk grew wider as he noted the faint blush on his best mate's friend.

"So no true; I'm just doing this for the money. You know just as well as I do that I'm only trying to get closer to her so I can sack her before the end of the year comes around," James retorted and Lance shook his head, leaning on his right elbow.

"Whatever you say mate, whatever you say. But heed my words; don't fall for a girl like her. Your status will be ruined and besides, if she ever found out about our little bet, no doubt she'll hate your guts once more. And poof- all of Jamey's hard work will be wasted," Lance replied and James swallowed his annoyance down.

"I know Lance; no need to tell me. And trust me, I'll never fall in love with her," James rolled his eyes as he gathered his books. "Now come on, we're going to be late to class,"

"Ooh, look at you. Now you actually care about getting to class on time. Is Elizabeth Wood changing James for the better?" Lance mockingly gasped as James angrily shoved him. "Whoa, Potter, calm down!" Lance called after the enraged James who had angrily walked away.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night that James saw Elizabeth once more. And she was working on her homework. James sighed as he watched her from a distance. It was the first time he actually saw her. Not for her looks, but just for who she was. She was a feisty girl who, frankly, was a freaking enigma. She was also a beautiful person, not just on the outside. He felt something gnawing at him and he started to ponder about the girl who was only a few couches away. She was kind and sweet when no other guy was present. She was definitely loyal, as he had seen her with her cousin, Katherine. She had a sense of humor and he knew that she was strong as hell. She wasn't afraid to defend herself and she had an aura about herself that was unmatchable by anyone. James shook his head.

He shouldn't be thinking about her like this. This, the two of them, would never work out. Elizabeth was much too innocent and would never fall for someone like him. And James...James was just a sex whore. That was all he wanted. That was the only reason he was trying to befriend Elizabeth in the first place. Her body was amazing. She may not have thought it to be true, but Merlin's pants, her body was amazing. Her ass was tight and perfectly shaped and her chest was another level. It was wrong of him, and quite disgusting, but he couldn't help it. He was Hogwarts' player and he was one who loved to keep his status. And although he was a sex pig, he was actually on top of his class, even topping the great Elizabeth. Something was gnawing at his stomach again, but this time it was more painful. Almost as a reflex, James clutched his stomach and breathed in deeply, earning some stares by the other inhabitants of the common room.

It kept running through his mind. What would happen if Elizabeth found out? She already didn't trust him. If she found out now, all her thoughts would be confirmed, and all his hard work would be put to waste. In the midst of all, Elizabeth had caught his eye and she smiled at him, the brightest smile he had ever seen on her face. That thought almost brought him to tears. To think, that in less than four months, that bright smile would be ripped from her face. James suddenly realized what was clawing his stomach and filling him with a sense of dread- it was guilt.


End file.
